A child's wish
by OneSweetFanFictor
Summary: (Smallfoot) This story is about how Meechee started the S.E.S., how she became friends with Gwangi, Kolka, and Fleem, and how her curiosity level went from 20 to 1,000,000. Migo is kinda in this, kinda not, but he's in here. Enjoy Rated T. Reason: Fleem.
1. Intro

**Hiiii! So, this is a Smallfoot FanFic. Because I REALLY like this movie. I wish they would come out on dvd. If you haven't watched it...Stop what your doing, go to the movies. If I did, good jobjob buddy! Remember when Meechee introduced Migo to the S.E.S, and she told him, "This was the first one I saw. The one that started it all." Then I was all like, "wait. ..when was that?" (Bc I was watching this with a friend.) WELL NOW U GET TO SEE WHEN MY FRIENDS.**

 **Let's begin...**


	2. Three little yetis

**Bang...Bang...Bang...**

 **I wake up to a loud but muffled banging sound.** "Mmm..won't Thorp shut up? " The banging continues. "UUUUGH!" I yell impatiently. I get up from my bed and head to the bathroom. I open the door to see blossom laying down right smack in the middle of it. I pick her up and set her on my bed. I give her a light kiss, and continue my morning.

I open the door to hear a clearer, more louder banging. And that wasn't Thorp. I see my dad writing on the stones again. I smile and jog towards him. "Good morning little one." He says to me. "Good morning Stonekeeper." I say with a smirk. I walk through "The hall of Stonekeepers" . "Father, can I go outside?" I ask outing my hand on the ice wall between me and my "freedom". He stops what he's doing, and looks towards me. "Go ahead." He says and starts up again. I smile and run to the lever. It raises up, and I run outside. As I walked through the village, I was greeted by the villagers of course! They all knew who I was. Even the little kids.

"Ok, Meechee." Thorp says to me. "You'll be older than me in a million years." He smiles. "But that's too long!" I complain. Our father laughs at us. Suddenly, we are interrupted by a young boy about Thorps age (at the time). "Stonekeeper!" He yells while running towards us. We all look at him. "Stonekeeper! These kids are saying they found a smallfoot!" Me and Thorp look at each other. Didn't the stone say there was no such thing? "I'll be right there." Stonekeeper says. " Thorp take care of your sister. Meechee, be careful. " He walks away and into the crowd. "We've got to see what's going on!" I tell my brother. I grab his hand, and we follow Stonekeeper.

Once we get close enough, we see three little kids about my age. "Everyone listen please!" One says. "We really did find a smallfoot!" Another says. "AND we have proof!" The last one says. "Now, Now." Stonekeeper says. "Let's see what proof you have." The round, purple fur having yeti showed what looked like a small jacket. One to fit...A Smallfoot! I go closer to my father. "Daddy, what if the smallfoot..is real?" Everyone gasps. My father looks at me with fearful eyes. "Do you see what this does?! It corrupts our children's minds!" He says. Stonekeeper then takes the jacket from the purple yeti. "That's it everyone! Go back to your work!" Everybody leaves and goes back to what they were doing before. I look at the kids. They look so disappointed and frustrated. I walk towards them.

"Hey.." I start. They all look up suprised, then suspicious. "Um..did you really see a smallfoot?" The little , short boy comes up to me. "What's it to you?" He says. "I..was..uh..curious." They all look at each other. The girl with the cute ponytail speaks. "We're glad to hear you say that". She says with an enthusiastic smile. I look at her, then the two other yetis. "Why?" I finally say. " Because, we're gonna explore".

 **"And we need a fourth person".**


	3. Out of the Village

**"Ok, so..what are we doing again?"**

The little girl known as _Kolka_ , was keeping a lookout, making sure we weren't heard. It was pretty late, about 12:00 or 1:00 in the morning. The purple fur having yeti, or _Gwangi_ , told me that we were going out of the village, and searching for more evidence. I was hesitant about leaving the only home I know, AT NIGHT, but, I knew they were desperate, and wanted to prove that the smallfoot exists. "Ok, we're in the clear!" Kolka says. " Wait! " I stop her. "Where's fleem?" Kolka and Gwangi look at each other. "Fleem sucks." They both say. I nod my head slowly. They walk towards the hedge where the boundary between our home and the outside world was kept. They walk past it with ease, but I was a little afraid. I take a few deep breaths. "It's ok Meechee." I whisper to myself. "Curiosity is Stronger than Fear." _**And I kept that quote in mind ever since.**_

Kolka brought three of her light snails, so we could have a good look at things. She gave the purple to Gwangi, and the Blue to me, while she kept the yellow/green. I smiled lightly. She knew it was my favorite color. I follow them around, while we look for signs of a smallfoot. We then reach what looks like a cliff. I remember one of the stones saying, "If we don't do our jobs, we can't feed the mammoths. And if we don't feed the mammoths, they'll fall. And we'll fall with them. Into the great nothingness." I shudder at the thought. "Ok, let's split up." Kolka insisted. "Gwangi and I will go this way, and you can go right Meechee." I nod.

"Mechee?" Stonekeeper asks. He walks opens the door to her room slightly. Meechee looks like she is facing the wall, her braid showing. Stonekeeper smiles, and closes the door. Little does he know, "Meechee" is a prop the real one made to trick her father.

I look everywhere, but can't find a single piece of smallfoot evidence. I venture far from the cliff, searching high and low. I get so caught up in looking for clues, that I forget all about going back. "Come on.." I complain. "There's got to be _something_ up here." My snail is on the verge on going to sleep, and turning it's light off. I sigh. I know I have to go back. Maybe we'll try tomorrow. I walk back in the direction of the village, when something sticking out of the snow catches my eye. I slowly make my way to it. As I get closer, it makes out something small. I finally reach it. When I take it out of the snow, it looks like a small boot.

 **"It is real..."**


	4. Mechee's Discovery & To the SES

**"You actually found it!"**

Our little group huddles around the boot in my room. Somehow I managed to convince my father to let them have a "sleepover". Twice. "Where did you find this again?" Fleem says. " Somewhere up a mountain, not very far from the village." I reply. "I can't believe I found something like this! If you hadn't told me where to go Kolka, I would _never_ had found this." "We do good if we work together!" Gwangi says. Then, I got an extraordinary idea. "What if we, become..a team?" I say. The three look at me. "Yeah, a team. No, a society!" I quickly stand up, and run towards my bed. I climb on top of it, and start drawing and writing on the wall. "We'll be a society that finds evidence about things that we believe are true. Like the smallfoot. Or, we should just do research on the smallfoot!" I draw more and more pictures of what we found, the boot, etc. I turn and face my new friends. "We'll be.." I jump off the bed in the middle of my sentence. "The S.E.S."

I could tell Kolka and Gwangi really liked my idea. Honestly, I was only paying attention to their needs and my own ideas. "That's amazing Meech." Kolka says. I blush. No ones ever called me that nickname before. "Let's do it." Gwangi says. "Really!?" "I'm down." Fleem says. Kolka gives me a little nod. Smiling widely, I put my hand down. "To the S.E.S." Kolka copies. "To the S.E.S." Gwangi and Fleem join. "To the S.E.S.!"

 **And there were more adventures to come..**


	5. The SES

The S.E.S. has been up and running ever since Meechee made it, with the help of her friends. For About eight years, they've been searching for evidence and clues, and found a lot of it. Meechee even found a cave for meetings. She filled it up with light snails of each member's favorite color, drawings and words about the smallfoot, and of course, their evidence. They even got a new member, Migo! And his smallfoot, Percy. Together their adventures will be endless.

 **Wonder what happens next.**

 **;)**


End file.
